The Sohma Songs
by Misty-Cat85
Summary: So, I decided to make song paradies for each member of the Fruits Basket Anime, so far I have Shigure's rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody and Kyo's version of Basket Case
1. A Writer's Rhapsody

Ok, a little explanation before you proceed, This is what happens at Shigure's house at his deadline for manuscripts....

(s) shigure

(y&k) yuki and kyo

(M) Mit, Shigure's editor

To the song, Bohemian Rhapsody (possibly one of the best songs ever!)

Shigure's Deadline Rhapsody

(s) "Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Opened my script,

Looked up at the page and saw-  
I'm just a writer, I need some sympathy-  
Because the deadlines come, deadlines go,  
A little high, little low,  
I'm eas'ly distracted,but it doesn't matter to me,  
To me  
  
Yuki, just beat Kyo,

Laid a kick against his head,  
now he looks like he is dead,  
You Guys almost got along,  
But now you've gone and went back to old ways.  
Yuki ooo,  
Did you mean to break the door? -  
If you break it again I might get angry

but for now, carry on, 'cause you can fix it later -  
  
Too late, my deadline's come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
hands are aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and run from Mit-  
Tohru, ooo- ((Y&K)shut up stupid bastard)  
I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never written at all-  
  
I see a little silhouetto of a girl,"  
(m)"Shigure, Shigure do you have the manuscript?"-  
(s)"pages still are coming-very very sorry mit!"-  
(m)"Shi-ii- gure!, Shi-ii- gure

Shi-ii- gure Shi-ii- gure  
Shi-ii- gure write them now!-I said to go-"  
(S)"But I am a writer. no ideas are flowing". -  
(Y&K)"He's just a bastard who's procrastinating-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity"-  
"ideas come ideas go-,will you let me go"-  
(Y,K,M)Start writing! no-,we will not let you go-(s)let me go-  
(Y,K,M)start writing! we will not let you go--(s)let me go  
(Y,K,M)start writing! we will not let you go--(s)let me go  
(Y,K,M)Will not let you go--(s)let me go  
(Y,K,M)Will not let you go-(s) let me go  
(Y,K,M)No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
(s)"oh, Tohru help me! Tohru help me! Tohru help me!, let me go-  
My Editor is a devil being mean to me, to me, to me-"  
  
(m)"So you think you can ignore and avoid deadlines?-  
So you think you can taunt me and leave me to die-  
Shigure-can't do this to me 'gure-  
Just gotta get done - just gotta get it done now-"  
(during the long musical interlude, shigure presents finished manuscript, which, of course, was already done)  
(s)"Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,  
  
Kyo go fix the door...."


	2. Kyo's Case

Kyo's Case

(to the tune of Basket Case by Green Day)

sung by Kyo to Kagura

* * *

I don't have the time, 

To listen to you whine,

About your stupid love

While beating me up.

You are one of those

Crazy Obsessive girls,

I'm terrified of you,

No doubt about it.

* * *

Sometimes I think you are a fool. 

Sometimes I run away from you,

It all keeps getting worse,

I just keep getting hurt,

You know I don't love you,

Leave me alone!

* * *

I went away to train, 

Three months without your pain,

I had to come back home,

You beat me again.

I went to Tohru,

Who said that it was cute,

To have someone love me,

But you bring me down!

* * *

Sometimes I think you are a fool. 

Sometimes I run away from you,

It all keeps getting worse,

I just keep getting hurt,

You know I don't love you,

Yeah yeah yeah.

* * *

I'll never love you, 

So ya better move on!

* * *

Sometimes I think you are a fool.

Sometimes I run away from you,

It all keeps getting worse,

I just keep getting hurt,

You know I don't love you,

Leave me alone!

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that 

Misty


	3. Haru's Worst Enemy

To the Tune of Lit's "My Own Worst Enemy"

(by the way, I don't own any of this--- (I keep forgetting to write disclaimers...))

So, The plot for this song is that Haru was visiting Shigure's, went black, and fought Kyo. After Turning back from going Black, Haru is astonished to find Kyo no where to be found, Tohru standing, bewildered near him, and him having no clear recollection of what happened.

Can we forget about the things I did  
When I went black  
I'm sorry for the commotion  
I can't remember what was said or what happened to me  
Please tell me, please tell me Why  
the door is in the front yard,  
And I'm standing with no clothes on  
sorry for transforming, Tohru  
Kyo's gone?  
Gone

  
It's no surprise to me Kyo's my one worst enemy  
'Cause every now and then he brings the blackness side out of me  
my tolerance is running short,  
yet there's still no answer so Yuki,  
Please tell me, please tell me Why  
the door is in the front yard,  
And I'm standing with no clothes on  
sorry for transforming, Tohru  
Kyo's gone?  
Gone

Please tell me, please tell me Why  
the door is in the front yard,  
And I'm standing with no clothes on  
sorry for transforming, Tohru

It's no surprise to me  
I don't have a worst enemy  
'Cause if I go black then I look at all you as enemies  
Can we forget about the things I did  
When I went black  
I didn't mean to do all that.


	4. song: Knights of the Round Table

Yeah, do with this what you want, I wasn't going to put this one up because Montey Python and the Holy Grail is not well known by everyone, but since bio has claimed my soul for the time being, this is my update, and I don't know when the next one will be.... College midterms SUCK!!!

Knights of the Round Table....

(sung by Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, Kyo(who is not very happy about it) and Haru (who's about to kill someone) and Yuki refused to sing. Hatori shot down the idea of singing it before Shigure even had time to try to get him to perform, obviously Akito's not in it. )

We're the cursed boys of sohma,

We fight where 'ere we wanna,

We have routines and angsty scenes

With Tohru, whom we all love.

We dine well here at shigure's,

We eat rice, more rice and leeks a lot.

We're the cursed boys of sohma,

Our curse is formidable,

But some of us, we're given hugs

That are quite detrimental.

We transform into our animals,

We like to eat Tohru's Rice Balls!.

In school we're smart and able,

Quite indefatigable,

Conceal the curse, avoid the worst

And evade the Yuki Fan Club.

It's a busy life with the Sohmas,

(Yuki has the last line)I think you all are idiots!


End file.
